Porn Star Dancing
by AwkwardScenario813
Summary: In the last place he expected to be in, he met that man. The one who will do anything for a dollar; the one that simply drives his senses wild without his permission. Ludwig doesn't know why, but his increasing need and desire for that stripper just isn't going to be fixed with just a lapdance alone. But can he really just buy a night with this man?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ludwig sighed and looked around, not liking anything at all. The place reeked of cigarette smoke, liquor, sweat, and cheap perfume. Everywhere he looked were half- naked dancers writing on stages and platforms, and some in cages on the ceiling as brightly colored lights struck every body in the room. His crisp white shirt looked like a pale magenta and then a light blue as it danced through the rainbow of colors that danced through the crowd around him. He was sitting in a booth closest to the main stage, fingering the edge of his beer glass as he continued to scan the room, not interested in anything this place had to offer and embarrassed to be seen in a strip club of all places.

"So, West- see anything you like?" the man beside him asked, smacking his back. Ludwig grimaced and averted his eyes from the white-haired, red eyed albino of his brother. He always hated his nickname. His brother called him that because he used to get his directions confused as a young child and everywhere he pointed was 'west' until he got into school. And now that same brother had dragged him from the house as soon as Ludwig returned from work just to go out with his friends.

"No, I don't. What was the point in this? I have work to do," Ludwig responded. His brother, Gilbert, groaned and Antonio, his friend, looked around Gilbert to smile at Ludwig.

"Don't act so grumpy! You haven't even seen the best part!" he said brightly. Ludwig snorted and took a drink.

"_Oh hon hon hon_~ I see the problem- little brother is too uptight and needs more drink. Finish your beer quickly, _mon ami_, and drink _more_!" Gilbert's French friend, Francis, said, holding up his wineglass. Gilbert nodded and held up his beer after taking a drink.

"He's right, little bruder- _bottoms up_!" he said, then proceeded to take another large drink. Antonio just stared at the main stage dreamily.

"I can't wait. This is the whole reason I wake up in the morning anymore..." Ludwig shook his head at this statement. He didn't believe when his brother had come home one day raving about a bi-gender strip club. He thought that there were men and women clubs, and that was the end of it. But this place; it was _huge_! There must've been a lot of income to get this set up the way it was. He wondered who on this earth would do something like this. He wanted to know why- he always thought these places were a bit degrading and horrible places to work. It was a bit stuffy in the room, and according to Gilbert the ventilation wasn't working, otherwise it would smell better.

"You wake up to come to _this_ place?" Ludwig asked critically. Antonio nodded, still smiles and cheer.

"Of course. Because my favorite part is the time I can use my imagination to the fullest with my little friend on edge..." Antonio mused, patting his crotch, leaving Francis to laugh in that annoying way of his and Ludwig to grimace. Lud looked around at several things, from the decoration on the walls to the men smoking and laughing two booths over.

"Describe it, Toni," Gilbert urged, nudging the Spaniard with his elbow. The dark, curly haired Antonio's green eyes sparkled.

"Of all the dancers, the Big Show usually hosts the ones that do the most for their money. Everyone is so unwilling to go all out. But if you have a way to pay for it, you'll have _whatever_ you want. A few bucks has your wildest dreams with-"

"And now the Big Show!" an announcer called over the PA system. "May introduce the big shots; the _hottest_, the _sleekest_, the _sexiest_ set of twins this side of Hetal City- the _Deviant_ _Duo_!" That being said, the lights danced wildly with the new beat in place, and the little lights along the main stage flashed as the rest of the club shot their attention to the sparkly purple platform. There was one gleaming gold pole in the center front, and Gilbert mentioned how lucky they were to be so close to the action. Suddenly, two slim, lean brunettes strutted to the rhythm while rolling their hips from the far side towards the middle. One looked like he was enjoying himself, the other appeared to be a bit more sour about the ordeal. They were both wearing tight black leather short-shorts and a black fishnet halter top with a leather collar. They were almost exactly alike except the expression difference and the fact that the cheerful-looking one had coppery hair and honey colored eyes, and the other had hazel eyes and darker brown. As they reached the center, they clasped hands and strutted towards the end of the stage with the pole.

Antonio looked ready to jump over the table already when Ludwig looked at the rest of his group after Gilbert hooted. Francis stood and allowed Antonio to switch him seats so that Antonio could face the stage from the booth seat. Ludwig looked back to the stage and couldn't help but stare. The two were now dancing, the sour one rolling his body on the pole while the other one took a role dropping down to the floor and sliding around seductively. Ludwig marveled at how men could just dance in heels like that- the platforms had to at least be two inches, and the heels themselves arched the foot where one couldn't help but be curious how it _didn't_ hurt. Ludwig's eyes examined the one on the floor who managed to keep an endearing smile on his face- under the tight shorts he could see the straps of some form of undergarment that would probably leave little to the imagination if it were exposed. The darker haired twin slid down the pole into perfect splits, and Ludwig knew that the groan of longing he heard came from Antonio. The dark haired twin proceeded to arch his back until his palms were pressed against the stage, then he brought one leg up over his body at a time until he had landed gracefully on the floor of the club. He spun around and made his way to the occupied table on the far side near the opening of the stage. Meanwhile, the one with copper hair had taken the place on the pole, and had pulled himself to the top with just his arms. He dropped down and like his brother, arced off the stage and started at the opposite end.

"_This_ is why you choose center booth. Then you get _both_," Gilbert said with a grin. Activity had continued in the club and chatter picked up as a low hum under the music. Soon, the twins reached the table of the group. The sour faced twin propped his elbows on the table, arms crossed on Antonio's side while the brighter twin smiled and took a seat in Ludwig's lap. The blonde hadn't even realized that he had shifted his seating position to face the stage and the copper haired twin snaked his arms around Lud's neck while this dawned on the blonde. The twin gave a sly grin to the group and crooned seductively.

"So~ What'll it be, boys?" Ludwig shivered slightly at the soft sound of this oddly feminine-like voice and the feeling of the stripper's fingers playing lightly at the back of his neck.

"Private dance, tabletop surprise, or the alley treatment?" the darker haired twin asked, having a deeper voice.

"How about a phone number?" Antonio asked, looking over the darker haired one. The dark haired twin gave a grimace before nodding with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Sure thing- got a twenty?" the dark haired twin asked, throwing his hip to the side with a smirk. Antonio nodded, enraptured by this man's face. He slipped the bill into the strap exposed under the shorts and the Italian-accented twin suddenly flipped a card through his fingers to the Spaniard. Antonio had a face that screamed _Christmas is early_ as he took the card that had the name '_Romano_' neatly written in cursive with a little heart beside it.

"Now what'll _you_ have?" the nameless twin purred in Ludwig's ear. "Because if you have the money, you can get anything you want," the man added, suddenly grinding his hips down onto Ludwig's lap, causing the German to jolt in surprise at the sensation caused by the friction of the motion. He found his face heating up when he realized another embarrassing fact; this stripper had him _hard_. The man in his lap laughed softly and looked at Ludwig's brother.

"Is he a first-timer?" he asked.

"_Pfft_- **totally**. He's the dorkiest dork to ever dork. He is an accountant. He works in a cubicle. Had perfect grades. Hell, he's 23 and _still_ hasn't been laid yet. Little bastard is embarrassing. _I'm_ too awesome for that," Gilbert said. The stripper smiled over Lud's shoulder with the grace of an angel. Propping his chin on said shoulder, he spoke.

"In that case I'll let him come to the back room with me, no charge." Gilbert's face went white.

"**_What_**?!" was the first word on the group's lips.

"You heard me," the stripper purred and stood, then took Ludwig's hand. "Come on," he urged softly, and led Ludwig towards the private rooms near the corner of the club. He pushed open the door and walked down the hall before finding a room that didn't have an '**Occupied**' sign on the door.

"My name is Feliciano. What's yours?" the stripper asked. Ludwig blushed even deeper.

"L-Ludwig," the German stuttered. Feliciano smiled before shoving open the door.

"Well, Ludwig- you're going to have fun, I promise," Feliciano said before shoving the German through the door and flipping the sign to '**Occupied**'.

_(note: i should probably mention the inspiration behind this one. i was listening to some of my music when this song, __**Porn Star Dancing**__ by __**My Darkest Days **__came on and immediately this came into my head. I hope you guys like it as much as Uptown Girl, which was also inspired by the song __**Uptown Girl**__ by __**Billy Joel**__, i think. anyways please review!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Italian had Lud sit on the comfortable couch in the room. He found himself looking at the red and pink decor, and then his eyes found Feliciano slowly strutting his direction. Ludwig swallowed and he tried to keep calm; why was he singled out? It was so embarrassing!

Feliciano reached him and rested his hands on the German's shoulders with a seductive smile, standing with his legs on either side of Ludwig's lap.

"So... Here're the rules," Feliciano said smoothly while his hands started rubbing at Ludwig's collar. Lud couldn't help but feel a bit calmer at the feeling of the hands- they felt so nice...

"Rule one," Feliciano stated, tugging open the first of seven buttons on Ludwig's shirt carefully. "Enjoy yourself. Rule two," he continued, tugging open the second one. "You are allowed arousal and release. Rule three," Feliciano added, unbuttoning a button with each rule. "You are not allowed to touch me unless I permit it. Rule four, you can say whatever you like, but if you get too mouthy with me I _will_ call security. Rule five," Feliciano announced softly, popping two more buttons. "No removal of clothes. So you may not strip me, nor may you strip yourself, and vice versa. Ludwig's breathing had grown a bit uneven.

"But..." he protested weakly, knowing that the rules stated that Feliciano removing his shirt was wrong. Feliciano unfastened the last one with a naughty grin.

"Rule six- _I don't follow the rules very well_," he murmured and then brought his leg up to step on the couch just above Ludwig's left shoulder. "So are you ready?" Ludwig nodded meekly and Feliciano leaned forward and pressed a button on the sound system embedded in the wall and a song with an arousing beat began to play. Feliciano slowly rotated his hips in front of Lud, then stepped down and proceeded to move along with the beat, capturing Ludwig's attention and holding it. And Ludwig had never felt so out of control in his life. Every time Feli got close, he could smell the sweat and whatever perfume or cologne it was that smelled so amazing and delicious, his eyes could hardly stand taking in every movement that slim body made, and every time Feliciano touched him he couldn't help but burn for more. The biggest mystery to Ludwig was how a stripper could do that to him- but then again, according to his brother and his friends, the twins were very good at what they do.

Feliciano stepped back and slid onto his lap, grinding and arching his spine on Ludwig's exposed chest. Ludwig's breathing caught at the friction on his painfully concealed erection, and feliciano gave a small laugh before taking Ludwig's hands and slid them down his torso to his waist and released them to move on their own. Feliciano's arms wrapped behind Lud's neck and he leaned his head back on the German's shoulder while Ludwig's hands traveled on their own mindless path down Feliciano's front. Ludwig absentmindedly brought his hips up to bump against Feli's backside, bringing a small moan from the stripper. Hearing that sound, Ludwig was prompted to do it again, and again. It was a small, light movement, but it was helping his little problem _down south_.

Feli's breathing had gone uneven, and Ludwig slowly turned his head, eyes closed so that the tip of his nose brushed Feli's cheek. The Italian stripper turned his head to meet Lud's lips with his own. Both could feel one another's breath, and Ludwig thought that the sweet smell of the other was so alluring, and as the scent infiltrated his nose he lost all thought as he went in for it...

Then, the Italian breathed a small laugh, filling the silence in the wake of the now-finished song. Feliciano slid off Ludwig's lap and sighed. He slapped his thighs absentmindedly and grinned at the German.

"Well... That was fun," he said breathlessly, then tucked a lock of hair behind his ear on the left, the curl bouncing back up as soon as the hand had passed over it. He started to slip out the door and threw one more sexy grin at the blonde.

"Bring some money next time, 'kay?" he said and then he was gone. Ludwig tried to catch his breath and stared at the ceiling.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself and looked at his hands. _The very ones that had touched that stripper..._

He shook his head and moved to button up his shirt. Once that was done, he wondered how he could go without being obvious... He decided to leave his now untucked shirt that way because it helped hide him; as if he could do something like _that_ in a place like this.

He made his way back to the table with his brother's friends, where he found Antonio pouting while Francis and Gilbert made fun of him.

"What's going on?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert laughed and moved over so the blonde could sit down.

"Romano's charging five bucks a text. And Antonio spent all his money asking him personal questions. Romano told him that if he could bring in five hundred bucks he _might_ say yes to a date," Gilbert laughed.

"How is that funny?" Ludwig asked, sitting down.

"_It's funny because Toni doesn't stand a chance_!" Gilbert crowed.

"Besides- as much fun as he seems, I'm sure Romano's been around a bit. Both the twins have," Francis said. "They'll do anything for a few hundred..." Ludwig grunted and looked at his now-empty beer glass, knowing it wasn't like that when he left.

"Lovi did that," Antonio said with a small smile. "He said he got thirsty, so I offered mine and he turned me down. If anything, he looked really upset to be drinking after you. He said he didn't like you," Antonio said, shrugging.

"Then why did he drink it?" Ludwig asked.

"To piss you off," Gilbert answered and finished his own beer. "It's about time we get back to the house, Lud. Let's go," Gilbert said, patting Ludwig's back. Ludwig stood and the group filed out of the group, and left.

Watching from the door to the locker rooms, Feliciano eyed the blonde while he left with the rest of the group. He grinned as the door closed behind them- he knew that the German would be back.

_(note: sorry about the late update. i planned to have this up sooner but i cant always be at McD's and i have no internet at home. thank you to those who have reviewed so far, and i hope to have another chapter up soon.)_


End file.
